dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
The Change
The Change occured between December 10-12th, 2010, and on June 10th, 2011. The "old" cave as some of the older users might remember it became history. AP Trading got replaced and is no longer accessible, no more egg drops on the main cave and a lot more things got renewed. *Official news topic on the forums: 2010-11-11 - Feature Preview *2nd official news topic on the forums: 2011-06-10 - UPDATES, i warned you about updates, bro. New Features of "The Change" 'Account/Dragons Page Split' *There've been a lot of "account management" links shoved on the top of the "view dragons" page for a while *The two got separated into distinct pages *Active Teleport trades and transfers can be accessed through the "Account" page *Previous Events can also be accessed through the "Account" page 'Biomes' *Eggs split up into different biomes *Fewer people viewing each biome means fewer people vying for each individual egg. *Want a water-based dragon? Chances are you'll find them near the beach. Tropical dragons? In a jungle. *Rares will show up in all biomes. 'Codes in breeding list' *When breeding, the "Unnamed" text has been replaced with the dragon's ID *This should make it easier to tell what dragon you're choosing for breeding 'Egg/Hatchling Limits' 'Fertility' *Purple BSA increases the chance of whatever dragon you choose breeding successfully. *Does not alter the chance of getting a specific breed of egg. *Using it on both dragons on a pair does not produce any increased effect. *Two week cooldown 'Five-letter Codes' *All new dragons now have five-character ID codes instead of four *Existing dragons are completely unaffected 'Help Page' *The help page, previously hidden away, has been fleshed out *The "introduction" section has been clarified *A page on "the ratios" has been added, *The new BSA's are listed as well. 'Layout switching' *On the "Account Settings" page users will find the option to change the site skin 'Rare x Rare breeding' *Breed gold x gold, gold x silver, or gold x holiday (Or any other combination of rares except holiday x holiday) *Gold x gold has the same chance of producing a gold egg as gold x pink, so this won't make rares super-easy to get. 'Refusals in breeding list' *Once a pair has refused, it will show at the bottom of the list with a lower opacity, and instead of the "Breed" hyper link, you see "Rejected". *This will work for all pairs that have refused each other since June 14, 2010. 'Renaming' *Unlimited, you can rename your dragon as much as you wish. *Names could be removed when the field is left blank 'S1 Freezing' *Whatever stage you freeze in is where it stays *Existing frozen hatchlings will not be affected. *TJ09 released a tool that let people take existing "S1 frozen" hatchlings (which are accomplished merely by low views) and "convert" them to proper S1 frozens. S1 Updater Tool 'Scroll Pages' *Each user sets how many dragons they wish to view per-page. *User setting is applied for all scrolls that user views. 'Teleport' *Magi BSA provides 2-way trading or 1-way transferring *Up to four eggs/hatchlings at a time 'Updated Navigation' *Navigation got smaller to make room for an increased number of links *Help link was implemented 'Vampire Lineages' *Vampire eggs (and up) show what dragon bit them. *Vampire dragons show what eggs they have bitten. *Existing lineage is unaffected. Category:Cave Articles Category:DC History